Cold
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: Chat Noir's nightmare comes true. He failed to protect her and now he was left alone in the world. Only one word could describe how he felt: Cold


_**Cold**_

Chat Noir and Ladybug jumped from building to building. The latest akuma was proving to be difficult to defeat.

" This is getting annoying " Ladybug said as the swung from building to building. The akuma kept flying away in her dark cloud and didn't look like she was slowing down anytime soon

" Tell me about it" Chat agreed as he used his staff to jump.

The current villain, Nightmare, giggled as the two tried getting closer

" Oh no you don't" she said and began to spread a glittery dust from a black bag with a white crescent moon

" Avoid the dust Chat" Ladybug warned her partner as they jumped for higher ground. As the dust hit the ground civilians hit the ground. Each of them having a painful expression on their face.

" What did you do to them?" Chat asked cautiously as he and Ladybug checked on them. It seemed that they were still alive but they wouldn't wake up

" Oh don't worry kitty. They're just taking a _cat_ -nap" she said in a mocking manner

" Hey that's my thing!" Chat complained although Ladybug rolled her eyes

" Now is not the time Chat!" she scolded as they continued to chase the villain.

Ladybug came up with a plan to ground the akuma. She looked at Chat who seemed to understand her plan. He sprinted toward the akuma before coming to a stop below her. Ladybug positioned her yo-yo before running towards Chat who position his hands to catch her legs. As she jumped into his hands he launched her straight up and she used her yo-yo to tie up a pull Nightmare down. As Ladybug landed down and began to pull in Nightmare Chat Noir noticed that she was taking out something from her bag and aimed it at Ladybug

" Ladybug watch out" Chat Noir said jumping in front of her...

* * *

The poor cat, however, was too late. He watched as a black spear pierced her heart and her body falling onto the ground

" Ladybug! Ladybug please wake up!" Chat said cradling Ladybug's body as the color began to fade from her face

" C-Chat... It hurts" she said placing her hand on his cheek. He didn't even want to look below her face in fear that he would have to see the her wound. He failed to protect her and the wound was proof of it.

" Don't worry M'Lady. I-I'll take you to the hospital... and they- they'll help heal your wound. Just stay still" Chat said gently picking up her body before beginning to carry her away, not caring if the stupid akuma was still out there. His Lady's life was on the line and getting her the proper help was his current priority.

" I... I don't think I'll make it kitty" she said using her nickname for him making him feel as though it had pierced his heart instead

" Don't say that Ladybug!" he pleaded as he quickened his pace. As he jumped it seemed as though it was getting colder and darker outside.

" ...please" Chat pleaded as all the buildings disappeared into the darkness. Chat felt Ladybug's body grow cold and stiff. She struggled to even shiver as her body grew heavier

" Say you're going to live" Chat begged as he just ran in the cold darkness not even sure where to go. He just kept running in hope that he would find a place to save her

" Say it!"

" Please!"

"... Just say those four words!" he said growing desperate. His cat ears picked up her slowing and struggling breathing.

" My Lady?" he said looking at her beautiful bluebell eyes

" Chat, kitty,... I'm.. Sorry" she said looking at him with sorrowful eyes as her eyelids grew heavy. As she closed her eyes her hand limped and her breathing had ceased

" LADYBUG!" he screamed as his tears began to fall on her cold face.

" Don't leave me alone..." he pleaded holding her body as tightly as he could. As he did her body began to shine and became a bunch of ladybugs that flew away into the endless darkness.

Chat Noir broke down in tears. He was now missing his partner in crime. He was missing the person he loved. He was missing his other half. He was alone. Alone in the world. Alone in the dark.

She was there for him. She was his best friend. She was there when his father wasn't. She was patient with him and his jokes. She made him feel like he was special even if he didn't believe he was. She appreciated the true him, not the perfect rich boy or model. Her smile warmed up his heart. That was all gone now.

Only one word could describe the way he felt;

 _Cold_

How could everything be taken so quickly. If only he something else. If only he had confessed his love for her. If only he had been quicker. If only he had taken the blow for her. If only Nightmare hadn't killed her...

He never thought a hero would ever meet him. She brightened his world. She promised that they'd be partners forever. But he never thought that she could disappear so quickly...

"This is a nightmare... If only I could wake up from it" he cried out

' _...t!'_

 _'C...at!'_

 _'C..h..at..!_ '

He heard a voice but couldn't tell who it was. The person was calling out to him yet when he checked all he could see was darkness.

 _'...up!'_

 _'W...up!'_

 _'W..ke...up...at!'_

The voice came back and he looked again only to see the same abyss

 _'Please wake up'_ the voice said softly as Chat felt his body warm up.

He saw a dim light and began to go towards it. It was warm and welcoming much like his lady. The light began to become stronger and brighter as his body stopped feeling cold. AS he reached the source of the light he felt a certain warmth on his lips...

* * *

Chat Noir felt tears on his cheeks as he felt something leaning onto his lips. He opened his eyes, dazed, to see his lady kissing him

" My Lady?" he questioned unsure if he was dreaming

" Chat Noir you idiot! You had me thinking you were dead!" Ladybug said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He looked to see that Nightmare was still tied with Ladybug's unbreakable yo-yo. He quickly hugged her, burring his face on the side of her neck, wanting this to be true

"This isn't a dream right? Please tell me it isn't" he begged as she began to pet him as though he were a kitten

" It's okay kitty. This is real. We are real" she said soothing him with her words. She got up, approaching Nightmare, and took her bag and ripping it in half, revealing a black butterfly with hint of purple. She wiped the last tear from her eye before quickly untying her yo-yo and swung it towards the butterfly.

" That's enough evil doing from you. Time to purify you!" she said capturing the butterfly as Chat regained his composure

" Gotcha. Bye bye little butterfly" she said releasing a pure white butterfly

" I'm glad you're alright Chat. I don't know what I'd do without my partner" she said giving him a small hug

" What happened ?" he questioned unsure what was the thing he saw

"You- You took the blow for me. Nightmare used her special eternal nightmare attack on you. She- She said that you would slowly die as you continued to sleep" Ladybug explained sadly

' _That would explain why I felt so cold_ ' Chat though wondering how she managed to wake her up

" How did you wake me up-"

" That doesn't matter! The important thing is that you're alive" she smiled as he decided that he would question her some other time.

For now he would just enjoy his moment with her. He never wanted his nightmare to come true. He didn't want to be in the cold world by himself. As long as he was Chat Noir he would protect his lady from evil to make sure of it.


End file.
